lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Order
The Red Order is a science fiction show. Synoposis There is a corrupt organization known as Wikiar who one day took over the the world and started doing horrible things such as sending missiles to countries, killing innocents, and causing World War III. One day, a teenage boy named Miles finds a machine known as Code Red. Code Red allows you to have access over the world and destroy and even kill. Miles decides to use his new power to spread evil in order to bring the world together and have them fight back. He takes on the alias as “Red” and starts doing his work. However, when someone else named Matt gets Code Red, takes on the alias as CR, he uses this power to fight against Miles. Cast Team Red * Miles Hendersen * Kacy Warlom * Adam Dapigin * Pixel Fox * Trail Blazer * Unknown what else Team CR * Matthew J. "Matt" Kayden * C.J. Fun * Zach Cipher * Jago iMan/iNinja * Unknown who else Wikiar * Martin Hendersen * Kara Hendersen * Unknown who else Neutral * Thomas Shade * Seymour Jet * Game Time Episodes * Episode 1: Welcome to Red: An intelligent student named Miles gets a power which grants him access over the world * Episode 2: CR: A hacker known as Matt gets a power, and uses it to fight back against Red * Episode 3: Despair: Matt arrives to Fandom, only to get welcomed by Miles and co. * Episode 4: Suspicions Matt gets suspicious of Miles and starts investigating him * Episode 5: Days of the Past: We learn about Miles' past with his parents and sister * Episode 6: The Pumpkin Patch: It's Halloween when a mysterious individual nicknamed "The Reaper" starts killing off people. * Episode 7: A Shining Hope: As The Reaper starts killing more people, Red and CR are battling to see who catches him first * Episode 8: Planning: Miles comes up with a strategy to defeat CR * Episode 9: The War: Miles realizes there's an agent investigating him, and seeks out to kill him * Episode 10: Confirmation: Thomas and Seymour start wondering what Miles is up to * Episode 11: Dark Side: Miles' dark side gets a hold of him when he kills someone important, causing many people to lose respect for Red. * Episode 12: Beginning of the Red Order: Miles assembles a team of four people to be his coverup when the police start to grow even more suspicious of Miles. * Episode 13: Death: When Matt finally is 100% sure that Miles is Red, he tries to kill him with Code Red, but to his surprise, it fails * Episode 14: Blue: Miles gets told of the future by the owners of Code Red, and is told that someone will end him. * Episode 15: Bravery: Matt attempts to kill Miles by himself, but the two make up and form an alliance * Episode 16: Miles: A flashback is shown to how Miles meets Thomas and Seymour * Episode 17: Power Loss: Miles returns Code Red to it's owners and starts a life without it * Episode 18: A Second Hope: Miles becomes the prince of Wikiar, only when an organization known as PRIME gets Code Red * Episode 19: Goodbye: Matt starts investigating PRIME and finds out something which can cause a new war * Episode 20: Rampage: Miles borrows Matt's Code Red, and goes on a killing rampage on both PRIME and a few others * Episode 21: Tears: PRIME begins a new war, and everyone has lost hope; except for one person * Episode 22: Surpassing: Miles replaces his father as king of Wikiar, when the truth gets revealed * Episode 23: The World's End: Team Red, Team CR, and the neutrals team up to stop PRIME once and for all * Episode 24: Future: Everyone is shocked to realize who PRIME's leader is Trivia * This show first started off as a ripoff of Code Geass, but has since then, became a bit more original. Category:TV shows Category:TV-MA Category:Science Fiction Category:The Red Order Category:2017 Category:MilesRS677